1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an antenna, and in particular to a wideband antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1a shows a conventional antenna, comprising a ground element 10, a conductive element 20 and a transmission element 30. Conductive element 20 is connected to ground element 10, and transmission element 30 is connected to conductive element 20.
With reference to FIG. 1b, when conventional antenna 1 transmits a WWAN (Wireless Wide Area Network) signal, antenna 1 provides a bandwidth between 850-1050 MHz and 1600-2100 MHz, wherein bandwidth is defined as signals having VSWR (Voltage Standing Wave Ratio) lower than 4.
Current antenna transmission requirements, however, dictate 900 MHz, 1800 MHz, 1900 MHz and 2100 MHz signals via a single transmission device. Bandwidths of conventional antennae cannot satisfy this requirement.